Take me instead
by Sundiel260
Summary: Did you know that Cresselia had a worst fear? Did you happen to know it was about someone whom she loved dearly? Rated T because of the beginning.


Her world was shattered. Before her was a pool of dark blood. Blood for the man she cared about, loathed about, thought about, and she killed him. She stared unblinking at the blood that lay before her, as did the others who had watched the whole scene before them. None were prepared for what happened that day. It seemed like any other day were someone would say something off about her and she would overreact and throw a tantrum and leave in a fit.

This day was totally different. Someone had said a very rude thing about him and he didn't react, but she did. She had almost murdered the person if he didn't stop her. But she didn't stop. She then started taking her anger out on him. She gave him bruises and bumps, but he wouldn't complain. The scene drew in a crowd, but still she wouldn't stop. Her anger kept burning. She grew tired of beating him.

He looked like a storm had pass by and took a fine time of messing him up. But she didn't stop there. She started screaming at him, throwing blood curses at him, milled language, even saying his existences meant nothing. The crowd stared at the scene before them, cowering in fear. She turned her back on him not glancing back as she kept going, not hearing the crowd gasps or yells for her to stop, not hearing his tiny words asking her if her words were not true, or hearing a faint crack getting louder and louder.

After what seemed like hours she finally said the 3 words that killed him. "I HATE YOU!" Silence filled the room as she became more curious. Slowly she turned her head around with a death glare plastered all over her face, only to vanish when she saw what happened to him.

Huge cracks were all over his body, oozing out black blood, even from his beautiful white hair that was now dim and black. He kept shaking, stumbling a bit. But what had scared her most were his eyes. His once sweet, brilliant, bright, neon blue eyes were now dim and fading each minute, wide with fear and sadness.

Her whole body went cold as her anger quickly turned to sorrow seeing what she had done to him. Pools of blood were underneath him, growing each passing second as the cracks kept getting bigger and spilled more blood. She couldn't say anything. It was like her whole body had stopped working when she saw what she had done to him.

Before anyone could do anything, he slipped. Time seemed to slow down as she watched him fall. She wanted to run to him, she wanted to hold him and apologize for her words, and she wanted to tell him of her real feelings. But she just stayed there and watched him fall. She watched as his eyes went pale, seeing tiny creaked pieces of him fall off, and the 1 thing she had never hoped to see from him again…a tear.

Time finally caught up with him as he fell faster, finally hitting the ground, turning into millions of dust size pieces. She let out a small gasp. What happened next was totally unbelievable. A black bird erupted from the blood, taking flight and not stopping as it kept going higher and higher into the endless ceiling, not looking back at all, not even to see the stairs that watched it disappear.

Out of all of the pokemon that were there, she was the saddest. She looked up, seeing a glimpse of the bird, her friend, her counterpart, the 1 that visited her when she felt alone, her new moon to her full moon, her only true friend. She cried, letting the tears fall from her face. "Darkrai, don't leave me…I love you."

The bird kept going, not looking back. "Darkrai…come back." Her body moved again and she tried to follow the bird. "Darkrai…come back." 2 small hands grabbed 1 of her paws, whispering to her to stop and that he was gone. "Darkrai…come back!" 2 other pairs of hands grabbed her other paw trying to slow her down. "Darkrai come back!"

The crowd started grabbing her, pulling on her, telling there was nothing she could do, shouting for her to stop. "Darkrai come back! COME BACK!" She tug hard trying to break free but they held firm. "COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BAAAAAACK! DARKRAI! COME BAAAA-AAAAHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

She cried, finally letting the others pull her back down. A red eon dragon came forward and gave her a tight hug. It wasn't enough to sooth her heart. She looked back at the sky, just enough to see the bird disintegrate.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sat up in bed. She took in heavy deep breaths. She felt something on her. "Cress? You okay?" She looked to her left, meeting a neon blue eye gaze from underneath white flowing hair. She continued to stare at him.

Then to his surprise, she crashed her face into his, giving him a kiss to where his mouth should be. After a few minutes, he was finally able to get free of their kiss. "Now, answer my previous question, are you okay?"

She nodded her head. Leaning against him and placing her head on his growth. "Yeah. I just…I had a bad dream from the past." She felt him placing his arms around her. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault." "But it was!" He looked at her with sympathy. "It was my fault that you died! It was my fault for those words! And it was my fault for living!"

"CRESSELIA!" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes, I know what you did, but please! Don't say it's your fault for living." They both heard something cry in the room next to them. "Besides, if you weren't here, he wouldn't be here ether." He let go from their hug, got out of bed, and left the room.

After a few minutes he came back, with something crying in his arms. "You know mommy, don't you?" The little thing looked like him but smaller, almost like a chibi him. The chibi looked at him with teary eye, and then looked at her. The chibi instantly lost his sad look and started clawing at her, making happy baby noises. She just smiled, holding out her tiny paws, receiving a very happy baby.

"Hello stinky. Did you miss mommy?" The chibi only snuggled closer to her, before being bumped away from something inside his mother. "Did you feel your sibling kick, Drake?" Drake only babbled starring at the huge stomach his mother had gain, placing his tiny hands on it. "Okay correction." She looked up at her husband. "If you weren't here, they both wouldn't be here today." She just laughed. "But don't forget, 1 of them is still inside mommy for another 2 months."

She heard him laugh. It was icy, and cold, but she knew it was regular for his species to laugh like that. Drake still looked at the huge belly, feeling something move around with his tiny hands. "You're only still a year and a half old, but you're goanna be a big brother soon."

She cooed. "Ha, ha, yeah. But everyone else is going to start oohing and aahing his sibling instead of him each time." "Ha, ha! You're right. Oh?" Drake went to sleep right next to her, lying right on top of her stomach.

"I guess he got tuckered out." Her husband gently picked up Drake, laying him on his back between the 2 of them as he got in bed. "Goodnight Cresselia." She nuzzled him. "Goodnight Darkrai, my love."


End file.
